I'm sorry
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: after the mess left by a bloody assasin, Morgan tries to put together his life and he would get help from somebody that has always been watching over him
1. Chapter 1

Morgan was sitting on the ER thinking how the hell did he reach this point. He was waiting for the doctor to give him the release papers. Hotch already had fighted with him over the phone. True he had been irresponsable and stupid going into the house without reinforcement, but it had already costed an officers life, he didn't need Hotch to tell him how responsible he was.

He had broken his hand hitting the wall after he tried RCP for the third time on Josh, but he told the doctor he had fallen. He was feeeling like he needed to hit something again but a punch on his head caught him by surprise.

"What were you thinking?" Penelope was out of control

"P, it was an…" Morgan tried to explain but Penelope hit him again

"What were you thinking?" she was really mad

"If you let me…" another hit interrupted him. "OK STOP it. Are you really asking or did you just felt like smashing something?"

She walked around opening and closing her mouth trying to order her thoughts. Then the doctor entered the room.

"OK Sr. looks like you're ready to go. It would be preferable if somebody watch you tonight, you could enter in shock, besides with those dozes of painkillers you can't drive. Watch your steps next time." He said smiling.

"I will." He answered picking up his coat and leaving Garcia. As he walked to the parking lot he reconsider leaving her. It was over 3 am and dark as hell, so he slowed down just enough to hear her steps behind him. Then he kept on walking to his car but a hand on his shoulder stop him.

"My car is over here." She said

"I'm fine baby girl, I just want to lay down and have some rest" he said as they both walked to her car

"You will. But don't even consider to be alone tonight big boy" she stated. He was going to argue about it but then a light revealed her face and he could tell she had cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for addding me to your favorites I appreciate it. Keep reading and reviewing please!

Morgan spend the whole trip asleep until they reached his apartment. He hoped that Penelope haven't noticed the slight jumps he gave every time he recalled tonight's events. She didn't say a word as she helped him move upstairs. He tried to keep the role of rude cop as he barely managed to put one feet in front of the other. They reach the door and he was turning around to say goodbye as he closed the door, when suddenly something stop him. Penelope's quick feet had blocked the door before he could react.

"Are we going to have this conversation all over again?"she asked , raising an eyebrow. Morgan let her in, to tired to fight.

"Fine, but promise not to freak out" he said finally defeated.

"Why would I…" she closed the door behind her back and found herself speechless. She had never been on a prison cell, but she imagined pretty much like this. The minimalism of the room was terrifying. All the furniture was gone except for an old used leather couch, a small tv and some books spread over the floor.

"I started remodeling a month ago, but with all the traveling of work, well let say I quited before I started." Morgan explained. A month ago he had decided maybe he spend too many time doing nothing, and so it began, but after seeing the bare white walls, he discovered he felt sad not because he was bored but because he was lonely. After that he just left everything half done.

"Don't worry babe. This apartment needs a woman's hand and it would be my pleasure to help." She smiled. " Go have your beauty sleep, I will be fine in the couch. Do you have some blankets?"

"No way! You can have the bed, baby girl. It's too cold here since is so …empty" He had come up with a insane idea. Both could share the bed. Nothing sexual, but there had been a long time since he had been on the same bed than a woman without getting laid, and he thought that was the reason he keep having nightmares every time he was alone in his room. The company would be a nice change

" I'm the sexy nurse of this situation. I'm supposed to take care of you" she complained as he expected.

"Look the v¿bed is big enough for the two of us" he said opening up his bedroom. It was warmer, with furniture and painted on a dark orange. "It's pretty late and I'm tired but I refuse to fall asleep unless you are as comfortable as possible so please" he extended his hand inviting her in.

She took a second to think about the million things she had always imagined to do with Derek on her darkest fantasies and she took another one to mentally ask for the forgiveness of Kevin before she answered

"Fine." She thought she had spotted a tiny smile on his face but when she took a second look it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: today i read a review that meant a lot to me. Give me some chapters to explain why Penelope is so angry, I promise it will be good. Thanks for the support keep reviewing!

Both were laying on the bed, Penelope had covered herself, while Morgan just lay over the blankets, however that meant only a few inches apart from each other. Penelope realize how baffling the situation was and she busted out laughing.

"Ok. We are a little moody today aren't we? Five minutes ago you almost gave me a brain contusion and now you're laughing. Jesus!" Morgan joke and laughed a little too.

"Don't over react sugar. Brain contusion? I barely shook your ideas a little. Beside Who says I'm not still mad at you. What you did almost broke down my nerves. Not that you care a lot." she stopped laughing on that last phrase, she felt like crying all over, but she was a strong girl so she swallowed her tears hoping he didn't noticed anything.

"What in the world makes you think I don't?" he couldn't get mad at her as hard as he tried. She was only lecturing him because she cared. Probably the same thing applied for Hotch, but he didn't had those lovely eyes.

"Before you went into that house, you already knew Cupid was there." She said, thinking about how this assassin managed to get away every single time, "you probably gave a thought about the possibility that you die right?"

"Yes" Actually he had only took a second to think about that, but for some reason he didn't really cared about that. Now that he analyzed that, he realized he acted a bit suicidal lately. " But Josh, was already going in. I couldn't left him alone"

"What about me?" she asked with a single tear coming out "You couldn't leave him alone, but you could leave me right?"

"No! I.. I .. never thought it like that. Sweetheart I will never leave you alone"he hugged her. First she fought a little, but then she turned around to huddle on his arms.

"Are you sure of that?" she asked after they had being laying like that for a while , with his arms surrounding her. She thought that this must be the safest place on the world, the arms of Derek Morgan, as she felt asleep

"I promise" he whispered trying to get his feelings straight. Laying like that with her made him feel…confused. But everything could wait to the morning.

Note: Sorry about this short chapter, I promise to update tomorrow with a little more time. I have to go the game for the third place of the world cup has already begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I have always wondered if Penelope really means something to Derek. When the team is in Alaska it seems like a deep friendship, but then they go back to their roles it's frustrating! Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it.

A phone ringing in the middle of the night. Derek Morgan pulls his right arm from Penelope's hip trying to reach it, which produces a quiet growl from her, still asleep. Smiling, he answers.

"I need you here as fast as you can" the authoritarian voice of Hotch sounds tired. "He stroked again"

"Again?" Morgan has erased any trace of a smile. "Twice a night?"

"His behavior has become erratic. Something changed and we need to figure out what." Hotch sounded cautious "We may have to rebuild the events tonight. In detail."

"I'm up for it. We need to catch his bastard." He said as he noticed Penelope waking up and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"I know you can handle it. We need to be together on this one." Hotch really sucked on apologizing but Morgan knew he meant good " I'll call Garcia, JJ and Reid. Prentiss and Rossi are already here"

"Don´t worry about Garcia" he said looking at her " She is right next to me"

"At 6 am?" Hotch sounded amused as Morgan mumbled excuses. " stop excusing yourself and get here as quick as possible. Same instructions to her."

….

They were already waiting for them on the conference room. They all looked extremely tired and most of them where holding a cup of coffee on their hands.

"This suspect has named himself Cupid. His targets are confident successful woman. He rapes and humiliates them before killing them. We belief he was abused as a child and now he tries to show his manhood subjecting them" Reid sounded like a robot as always. Suddenly he doubted " Maybe something Morgan said upset him and now he needs to restate his identity"

"He is killing because of me?" Dereck exploded.

"We believe something you said deeply offended him and we need to " Reid voice sounded intimidated by the furious look of Morgan

"To figure out where did I screwed up? Give it to me straight kid" Morgan stood up.

"Relax!" Rossi said as he placed himself between Reid and Morgan. Hotch was behind them ready to step in.

"Nobody could even dare to judge you" A sweet voice whisper on morgan's ear. Garcia didn't knew why she had stepped in that moment but he seem to relax and took her hand. "We need to know Dereck. Make his death worthy"

"I'm sorry. With all of you." Morgan said as he sat down and took the coffee JJ offered him. He was ready to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I'm sorry for any spelling mistake i may have. I'm not a native speaker so don't expect to much on verb tenses. The names, on the other hand, I will be more careful with them. Thanks for the reviews guys is amazing to know somebody likes this!

"We were outside the house, waiting for the rest of the forces when we heard a scream. Josh ran into the house without guessing. I asked him to come back but it was too late. When I first met him, I thought he was too young. I remember his face when he saw the first body. I told him this is where you can see who was made for the work and won't ever fit the shoes. I couldn't stop wondering if he was trying to prove me anything that night. I ran inside but I just heard three shots coming from the bedroom. " Morgan said as he pressed slightly Garcia's hand.

"Cupid and josh fired almost at the same time. Then cupid panic and killed his victim." Rossi interrupted.

"I should have been more careful. When I entered Josh was still breathing, but Cupid was aiming him, threatening to kill josh unless I dropped my gun. I wasn´t stupid enough to believe him, but I had to buy some time to this kid. I dropped it and he started laughing. He was wearing that ridiculous white mask. I called him coward and he stopped laughing. He ordered me to say it again. I asked to him how would he call a men who attacks innocents. Then he got mad and said that he didn't attacked innocents. He said that over and over. I keep calling him coward and then..then" his voice broke down at that point. " he turned around and shot him in the middle of the eyes."

"He thinks it's personal now" Rossi said "He is trying to prove he isn't a coward. He is trying to prove it to you, Morgan. He may try to attack you on a more personal and direct way"

"Great now I have my own personal stalker!" Derek said as he drink the coffee.

"You already had one" Prentiss said looking up to Garcia, that just blushed and dropped Morgan's hand. Normally she would have a good laugh about that but something had changed on the last hours.

"Anyway, the suspect claimed he didn't attack innocent persons, which made me assume Morgan confronted him with a role model of his childhood. Maybe his father or the person that sexually abused of him." Reid said.

"Hey!" Derek whispered taking again Penelope's hand, while she look down to the floor.

" Morgan, Reid and Rossi will join me on the last crime scene. JJ you and Prentiss should prepare a communicate to deal with the press. Garcia you should go back to your house and get some sleep. We'l contact you as soon as we know something" Hotchner said as he grabbed his jacked.

….

"Call me when you get home doll." Morgan said as he stood on the parking lot with Garcia.

"Only if you promise you'll think about me babe" she answered as he opened up the car door.

"Always" he said as he leaned forward and kissed her near the mouth as all the team watched open-mouthed taking Garcia by surprise


	6. Chapter 6

After the guys drove off to the crime scene, Garcia trusted she would have time to put her feelings in order, but she didn't counted with her friends.

"Freeze!" Prentiss said with the same tone she used for criminals "You don't think you can scape from us right?"

"I don't know anything more than what you know" Garcia said, turning around and closing the door and facing the two girls.

"Where were you before you get here?" JJ asked

"We shared the bed, but only because he couldn't be alone" Garcia noticed the look they gave to each other "For medical reasons! It didn't meant anything"

"Of course it did!" both replied

"For me. I don't know if he felt a thing. Derek Morgan is a heart breaker and I don't want to get my hopes too high" Penelope said.

"Honey listen to me! That man is totally in love with you. He always tries to control his emotions and he doesn't let people into his personal life. You just knocked down all his walls" JJ said shaking Garcia's shoulders.

"Fine, fine! If you think so. I will give him time and …well we will see what happens." She said as she hugged the two girls and jumped into her car. "See you later girls!"

….

"Just for knowing, How long are we gonna keep pretending we didn't saw that?" Reid said. Morgan smiled and gave him a small punch on the shoulder.

"I don't know How many years do you want to keep breathing" Rossi said from the front seat.

"OK listen up! As your boss I can't give my blessing to whatever is that you're having with Garcia but.." Hotch hit the breaks and pulled over to be able to turn around to face Derek "This isn't a random girl and if you hurt her. I promise if you hurt her we'll make your life living hell" Was that a smile on his face?

"Don't forget JJ and Prentiss, you don't want to piss them off" Rossi added as Hotch started driving again

"Relax people! I know she is not any girl. She is my baby girl and I would never hurt her." Morgan said.

….

Penelope didn't saw the car coming until it was too late. She felt the car spinning and she lost control of it. She smacked her head with the windshield and suddenly she was unconscious. The next thing she could remember was somebody pulling her by her shoulders. She tried to fight him but every inch of her body hurts. She raised her head and suddenly she was breathless… a white mask was staring at her. She tried to scream, but then she felt a weird taste in her mouth, the taste of blood


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, I imagined his chick a little bit different" Cupid said, looking at Penelope, who had her wrists and feet tied to the bed. "Did he loose a bet or do you have a terminal disease and he felt sorry for you?" he walked to her and sat on the bed near to her. " Well sweetheart we will have some fun together before your prince charming comes here"

"He's gonna kill you the second he goes through that door" Garcia tried to control the shaking of her voice. She had been crying for a while

"Don't be that harsh babe, maybe you need to be thought some…" he laid on top of her and kissed her neck "manners" he started caressing her body and Penelope prayed for Derek to come quickly.

"He is more man than what you could ever be!" she shouted bursting out in tears.

"Really?" his voice sounded angry "He was never man enough to do this" he said as his hands slipped underneath her clothes and up to her chest.

Suddenly somebody slammed the door. Derek never thought cupid would hide her on his apartment maybe this was part of his personal revenge. The little self control he had kept on the way here vanished as soon as he saw that pervert on top of his baby girl. Cupid reacted immediately pointing a gun on Penelope's head.

"We keep facing this cliche right? " Cupid smiled as he said that

"Not this time." Morgan didn't hesitated as he pulled out the trigger. The bullet went straight to the assassin's heart with a loud scream from her.

Derek rushed to free her and she hugged him crying.

" I always keep my promises" Derek said cleaning off her tears.

…

"Do you need something more P¨" JJ asked Penelope. She was covered with a blanked drinking some water.

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway" she said "Thanks to all of you" she said to the rest of the team that was gathered on the conference room

" You should take some days off Garcia" Hotch said

"I agree you need to recover from the shock" Rossi continued

"All I need to recover is right here" she said looking at Derek. He didn't said a word he just stood up and kissed her. She smiled.

"And we have all the time in the world" he said smiling too.

Note: the end! Hope you liked it

"You know, I imagined his chick a little bit different" Cupid said, looking at Penelope, who had her wrists and feet tied to the bed. "Did he loose a bet or do you have a terminal disease and he felt sorry for you?" he walked to her and sat on the bed near to her. " Well sweetheart we will have some fun together before your prince charming comes here"

"He's gonna kill you the second he goes through that door" Garcia tried to control the shaking of her voice. She had been crying for a while

"Don't be that harsh babe, maybe you need to be thought some…" he laid on top of her and kissed her neck "manners" he started caressing her body and Penelope prayed for Derek to come quickly.

"He is more man than what you could ever be!" she shouted bursting out in tears.

"Really?" his voice sounded angry "He was never man enough to do this" he said as his hands slipped underneath her clothes and up to her chest.

Suddenly somebody slammed the door. Derek never thought cupid would hide her on his apartment maybe this was part of his personal revenge. The little self control he had kept on the way here vanished as soon as he saw that pervert on top of his baby girl. Cupid reacted immediately pointing a gun on Penelope's head.

"We keep facing this cliche right? " Cupid smiled as he said that

"Not this time." Morgan didn't hesitated as he pulled out the trigger. The bullet went straight to the assassin's heart with a loud scream from her.

Derek rushed to free her and she hugged him crying.

" I always keep my promises" Derek said cleaning off her tears.

…

"Do you need something more P¨" JJ asked Penelope. She was covered with a blanked drinking some water.

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway" she said "Thanks to all of you" she said to the rest of the team that was gathered on the conference room

" You should take some days off Garcia" Hotch said

"I agree you need to recover from the shock" Rossi continued

"All I need to recover is right here" she said looking at Derek. He didn't said a word he just stood up and kissed her. She smiled.

"And we have all the time in the world" he said smiling too.

Note: the end! Hope you liked it


End file.
